Pizza z ananasem
by magnoliaflower
Summary: Zmęczeni nauką Kurt i Blaine postanawiają zrobić sobie przerwę i zamówić pizzę. Zjedzenie jej w spokoju okaże się znacznie trudniejsze niż Blaine przypuszczał. Wszystko to wina szczególnego sosu, wybranego przez Kurta. Slash, fluff, one-shot.


Witajcie! Oto mój pierwszy fanfic z Glee i oczywiście padło na mój ukochany pairing, Klaine. Nie jest to nic zbyt ambitnego, zwykły fluff o lekkim, leciuteńkim zabarwieniu erotycznym. Jestem otwarta na wszystkie opinie i krytykę - w końcu taki jest właśnie cel mojej pisaniny. Miłej lektury!

A za pomysł z sosem dziękuję kochanej M., która mam nadzieję, że to czyta :D

* * *

Blaine siedział na kanapie i wpatrywał się w błękitne oczy swojego chłopaka, który leżał z głową na jego kolanach. Właśnie skończyli się uczyć na jutrzejszy sprawdzian z biologii i zmęczeni intensywnym wysiłkiem umysłowym, rozkoszowali się chwilą odpoczynku. Praktycznie nie rozmawiali – cisza panująca między nimi, pełne miłości spojrzenia i czuły dotyk wyrażały więcej niż tysiąc słów.

Kurt lekko zadrżał, gdy Blaine pogłaskał go za uszami i przeczesał włosy palcami. Byli ze sobą już blisko rok, mimo to każdy ich bliski kontakt wywoływał w Kurcie podniecenie jak przy pierwszym pocałunku. Był to jeden z wielu powodów dla których tak bardzo kochał Blaine'a – sprawiał on, że Kurt czuł się jakby znów miał piętnaście lat i przeżywał lekko obsesyjną fascynację na punkcie drugiej osoby.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptał, ujmując rękę swojego ukochanego w dłonie i przyciskając ją sobie do policzka.

- Też cię kocham – odparł miękkim głosem Blaine i uśmiechnął się.

- Ale wiesz co jeszcze kocham? – mruknął zaczepnie Kurt.

- Hmm?

- Pizzę! Zamówmy jedną teraz! – chłopak podniósł się na łokciach i zrównał twarzą z Blainem. – Co ty na to?

- Jeżeli masz ochotę – szepnął, całując szyję i żuchwę swojego kochanka. – Wiesz, że wszystko co sprawi ci przyjemność, uszczęśliwi i mnie.

- Jej! – ucieszył się Kurt i próbował wyplątać z objęć chłopaka. – Hej, puść mnie!

- Pod jednym warunkiem.

- Jakim?

- Pocałujesz mnie – odpowiedział Blaine i wyszczerzył zęby w łobuzerskim uśmiechu.

Kurt roześmiał się serdecznie, ujął twarz swojego ukochanego w dłonie i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Po krótkiej chwili oderwał się od pragnącego więcej chłopaka, podniósł się z sofy i sięgnął po telefon. Wybrał numer najbliższej pizzeri i zamówił jedną dużą pizzę, ignorując głośne protesty Blaine'a przeciw hawajskiej.

- Kurt, wiesz przecież, że nie lubię ananasów! – mruknął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, udając obrażonego.

- Och, skarbie, to nic. Możesz mi je dać – odparł Kurt i chcąc udobruchać Blaine'a, wspiął się na niego i pogłaskał po policzku. – Jeżeli cię to pocieszy, to do przyjazdu pizzy zostało dość dużo czasu i chciałbym go wykorzystać…

- Cóż… - zawahał się drugi chłopak, przygryzając dolną wargę. – Myślę, że jakoś przeboleję te ananasy…

Kurt uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko, momentalnie rozumiejąc aluzję. Nachylił się, przycisnął swoje usta do ust Blaine'a i jedną ręką zaczął rozpinać guziki jego koszuli.

Oderwali się od siebie dopiero, gdy błogą atmosferę przerwał melodyjny dzwonek do drzwi. Kurt szybko wciągnął spodnie i narzucił na siebie bluzę. Po drodze zgarnął z szafki portfel i pospieszył otworzyć.

- Dobry wieczór – przywitał się dostawca pizzy, na oko dwudziestoletni chłopak. – Jedna duża hawajska z sosem czosnkowym i dwie cole, zgadza się?

- Tak – odparł Kurt. – Ile jestem winien?

- Siedemnaście dolarów.

- Już… - brunet otworzył portfel w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy, gdy poczuł na swojej szyi czyjeś usta. Podskoczył zaskoczony i zarumienił się. – Blaine… - upomniał go drżącym głosem, lecz chłopak zdawał się nie przejmować tym, że stał bez koszulki i obsypywał swojego kochanka delikatnymi pieszczotami na oczach obcej osoby.

Dostawca pizzy uniósł jedną brew, lecz nic nie powiedział. Niejedno widział w historii swojej kariery, więc z doświadczenia postanowił powstrzymać się od komentarza. Płonący na twarzy Kurt wręczył mu z przepraszającym uśmiechem dwudziestodolarowy banknot, prosząc by zachował resztę.

- Smacznego – powiedział lekko zmieszany chłopak, podając pizzę i wycofał się do korytarza.

Kurt zamknął za nim drzwi i oparł się o nie, wzdychając ciężko.

- Blaine! Nie możesz tak po prostu molestować mnie od tyłu, gdy rozmawiam z obcą osobą! Co on sobie o nas pomyśli? Że jesteśmy jakimiś niewyżytymi seksualnie, manifestującymi swoją orientację gejami? – powiedział z wyrzutem.

- Wybacz skarbie, po prostu gdy usłyszałem, że to jakiś facet, chciałem upewnić go, że jesteś już zajęty – zamruczał Blaine, wpatrując się marzycielskim wzrokiem w swojego chłopaka. Kurt jedynie westchnął, nie mogąc oprzeć się tym pięknym piwnym oczom.

- Jest pan doprawdy za uroczy, panie Anderson – wyszeptał, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Blaine wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę i ujął jego twarz, całując go delikatnie. Kurt oderwał się od niego po chwili, przypominając sobie o gorącym pudełku w swoich rękach. – Ale dosyć tego dobrego, zjedzmy tę pizzę póki jest ciepła!

Usiedli na dywanie w salonie i zaczęli jeść. Blaine starannie wybierał wszystkie kawałki ananasa i karmił nimi Kurta. Ten przyjmował wdzięcznie kęski owocu, całując i podgryzając kusicielsko palce swojego chłopaka. Oboje byli cali umorusani w jasnym sosie czosnkowym, jak gdyby było to miarą smaczności pizzy.

Kurt wziął duży kęs, brudząc sobie policzek i nos białą substancją. Blaine przełknął ciężko ślinę, patrząc jak jego ukochany oblizuje palce z sosu i ściera go ze swojej twarzy. Napięcie sięgnęło zenitu, gdy Kurt przygryzł dolną wargę i zupełnie przypadkowo jego lekko zdezorientowane spojrzenia spotkało się z przepełnionym pożądaniem wzrokiem Blaine'a.

- Przepraszam, ale ten biały sos i wszystko… To za bardzo perwersyjne – wyszeptał, nachylając się nad Kurtem i przygwożdżając go do ziemi. Przycisnął swoje usta do jego, gwałtowniej niż zwykle i namiętnie wplótł palce w jego włosy. Kurt był na początku trochę osłupiały, lecz szybko odwzajemnił pocałunek i rozchylił swoje usta. Objął ramionami Blaine'a i przyciągnął go do siebie, łaknąc bliskości równie desperacko jak on…


End file.
